


Worth Everything

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Prompto is done being pregnant when his and Noctis’ pup just won’t come on their own. Luckily he got something from the doctor to move things along, and he goes into labor.





	Worth Everything

**Author's Note:**

> After the GladNis from a few days ago now a PromNoct! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

“And you’re sure you want to take this?” asks Noctis, eyeing the flacon with the pink liquid in Prompto’s hand.

Prompto shrugs. “The doctor said it’ll help move things along if the little one still isn’t born by now.” The Omega sits on the bed in the suite they rented, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and boxers. 

Noctis runs a hand over the rounded belly, feels how their pup lies with their head down and ready to be born, but still. “You’re really sure? We can wait a few more days…”

“Noct.” Prompto says softly. “Our pup should’ve been born over a week ago. I’m really ready to meet them. Aren’t you?”

“Specs? What are you saying?” Noctis addresses the other Omega in the room. Ignis is nursing his and Gladio’s daughter on the other bed, cooing gently at the little girl.

“I think it’s Prompto’s decision.” says Ignis. “I can relate to being done feeling so big.”

“Thank you!” Prompto says, dramatically raising a hand up.

Gladio chuckles, watching his mate and their baby with a soft expression. “I remember how much Ignis screamed. I’m not sure if you’ll still say you’re ready once labor started. And then there’s no turning back.”

“Well, they have to get out of me, right? So waiting would only further delay it.” Prompto moves the flacon in his hand, the liquid slushing from side to side. 

Noctis sighs. “Okay.”

Prompto leans forward to kiss his Alpha, smiling. “We’ll meet our pup soon.” he smiles, and pops the flacon open to down its contents--a mixture of various herbs that should induce labor when his body doesn’t on his own. They got it the last time they saw a doctor for Prompto’s pregnancy, and Prompto is very grateful for that.

He’s really done with being pregnant at this point.

The rest of the evening goes as usual. Ignis prepares them some food in the kitchenette, they eat and play games. At some point Prompto starts to pile up Noctis’ clothes on the bed.

“For the scent.” he says, and yawns.

“Does it hurt yet?” asks Noctis, and Prompto waves him off.

“I’m fine. Nothing yet. I’d tell you.” Prompto kisses Noctis before curling up on their shared bed. “I’m just tired.”

“You should get all the rest you can before it starts.” Ignis says.

“I’m tired too.” Noctis chimes in.

“You’re always tired.” Gladio says, and they share a laugh before Noctis climbs into bed with Prompto, embracing him from behind.

“I’ll miss touching your belly like this.” Noctis says, running his hands over Prompto’s swollen middle and making the Omega sigh with pleasure.

“That feels nice..,” he mumbles, already drifting off to sleep. 

Gladio and Ignis watch them with a fond expression. “Do you think it’ll start soon?” Gladio asks.

Ignis hums. “I’d assume so, yes. Probably by tomorrow. The doctor said it could go rather fast.”

Gladio and Ignis get themselves comfortable, then, their daughter sleeping in a crib next to the bed. 

The shadows of night creep into every corner of the room, the streetlamps the only light when Prompto startles awake. He doesn’t know what woke him, and just closes his eyes again as a sharp pain in his lower back and stomach makes him gasp.

Noctis mumbles something behind him, still asleep, while Prompto tries to process what’s happening. Only a second before he was in deep slumber, dreaming of camping and fishing with Noctis, kissing in the moonlight, just to be thrown into reality by a more intense pain than he ever felt. 

It dawns on him that this is labor starting, and just as he comes to terms with it, the next contraction hits. He bits his lip hard to not let out a sound--the others are sleeping, after all, and he heard from Ignis that his labor took hours over hours. So there’s no need to wake up anyone, yet. He can just work through the pain, just breathe--

“Aaah!” Prompto cries out before he can stop himself, clutching his belly. He can feel the muscles harden under his hands as the pain peaks. 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ sleepy voice sounds from the other bed. “Are you alright?”

Prompto shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut. “No.” 

The sheets rustle as Ignis gets out of his bed, and crouches down next to Prompto. The lamp on the nightstand is switched on with a soft click, bathing everything in warm orange light. “Did it just start?” 

Prompto lets out a breath as the contraction is over, looking at Ignis now. “It woke me up.”

Ignis hums, gently touching Prompto’s belly. “Can you tell how far apart the contractions are?”

“No. Just that it really, really hurts.” Prompto says, worrying his bottom lip. His next intake of breath is sharp as yet another contraction starts. “Close. They’re close…”

Ignis feels Prompto’s belly tighten under his hand, watching the Omega working through the pain. “Then it’s really going fast. You’re going to meet your pup soon.”

“Yeah…,” Prompto breathes when the pain ebbs away.

“What are you talking about?” Noctis mumbles, head hidden in the pillow to block out the light.

“Noct,” Prompto says, licking his lips. “I’m in labor.”

“Oh. Okay.” Noctis replies sleepily and for a second it’s quiet aside Ignis’s steps as he gets a glass of water and a wet towel for Prompto. “Wait, what?” Noctis sits up straight, hair a mess after sleep.

“Our pup is co---aaah! Shit. Shit. Shit….” Prompto trails off into groans of pain.

Noctis reaches out to grab his hand, and Prompto clutches it as if it were a lifeline. His eyes are wide with worry as he meets Ignis’ gaze. “Should he be in so much pain?”

“Giving birth is not exactly a walk in the park.” Ignis replies mildly. “It seems to process faster due to the herbs he took earlier, too.”

In the other bed Gladio rolls over, rubbing his eyes. “Is it starting?”

“Yes.” Ignis says.

Prompto whines when the next contraction starts right after the last one ended. “OhSixOhSixOhSix…,” he pants.

“Do you… do you want to change position?” asks Noctis, feeling utterly helpless.

“I want it to stop.” Prompto grunts. “I just want it to stop.”

“Sounds familiar.” Gladio says, grinning sheepishly at the look Ignis sends him. “I'll heat up water.”

There’s another whine from Prompto as a rush of fluids runs out of him. “I think I peed in the bed,” he says miserably, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

Noctis looks down at the wet spot. “It doesn’t look like pee, Prompto.”

Prompto laughs shakily. “Well, at least that.”

“I think your water broke.” Ignis says after having a look at the color of the liquid in the sheets. “That’s good. It’s moving forwards.”

Prompto whimpers already with the next contraction, the pain getting worse with each one. Noctis’ hand is still in his, squeezed tightly with the waves of pain running through him. 

“Noctis. Let’s get him out of his boxers, alright?” Ignis suggests.

Noctis kisses Prompto’s messy hair. “Will it take much longer?” It’s hard for him to see Prompto like this. 

“That’s hard to say.” Ignis replies while they help Prompto out of his boxers. 

“Do you want an ice cube?” asks Gladio, bringing a cup with him.

“Yes.” Prompto pants. “It’s so hot.. Ngggh.”

“Do you want to get out of the shirt too?” asks Noctis gently, and helps Prompto taking that off too, as the Omega nods. He’s sweating, and in so much pain, and feeling too hot, and he just wants it to stop.

After another hour or so of Prompto working through the contractions, Noctis sits down behind his Omega, supporting his back. Gladio is next to the bed, offering ice cubes and wet towels to cool the laboring man down a bit, while Ignis sits at the end of the bed.

“Are you feeling the urge to push yet?” he asks calmly, hoping for Prompto that it’ll be over soon. He remembers too vividly just how bad it hurts; but he knows that it’s worth it just as much. Ignis really wants Prompto to experience that too. The reward at the end of all this.

Noctis whispers soft praises into Prompto’s ear, and finally Prompto can start pushing. 

Ignis helps holding his legs open as Prompto bends down with the next contraction, face going red from how hard he pushes. 

“Owowowow!” Prompto whimpers as he feels the baby move down farther, stretching him open.

“That was good.” Noctis praises, kissing Prompto’s sweaty temple. “So good. Not much longer. I promise.”

“Come, Prompto. You can do it.” encourages Gladio next to him. “You’re almost there.”

Prompto pants, catching his breath a bit before he bends down with the next contraction, grunting from the effort and the pain.

Ignis’ eyes widen when he catches sight of a bit of black hair, but with the end of Prompto’s push it slides back in. “Prompto, that was great! The head is almost there!”

It goes a while like this; Prompto pushing and groaning, and the head showing but slipping back. Ignis starts to get worried, and he sees it’s the same for Noctis and Gladio. “Prompto, I need one very strong push, okay?”

“I… I can’t… It hurts so bad.” Prompto sobs, tears running down his sweaty face. “I can’t anymore. I can’t I---Aaaah!” He can’t fight the urge to push that overtakes his body and follows through, but with less strength than before.

“Let’s try another position?” asks Gladio.

Prompto shakes his head against Noctis’ chest. “No. Nononono. I can’t move. I can’t. I can’t!”

“Sssh.” Noctis rocks them back and forth, trying to find words. “You can, Prom, okay? You can. I know how strong you are.”

“No.” Prompto sobs.

It takes another hour of gently talking to the Omega, convincing him that a change of position might help, and finally Prompto gives in. He’s so tired, and it just doesn’t stop hurting, and he just wants their pup to be born and sleep.

Prompto crouches on the bed, Noctis behind him, Gladio to the side, having grabbed one of Prompto’s hands by now. Ignis kneels in front of Prompto on the mattress, smiling at the Omega. 

“With the next contraction I need a very strong push, alright, Prompto?” 

Prompto nods weakly, and whimpers as the pain starts to intensify again. But he does push as strong as he can, and this time he feels the progress. He gasps at the unexpected burn when the head stretches him open. “By the Six, what… what is this? Oh, by the gods…”

“It’s our pup, Prompto. Not much longer now.” Noctis says, meeting Ignis’ gaze who nods at him. 

“Ngggh! I need to push again.” Prompto whispers, and does just that. The burn gets even more intense and he cries out, pants to somehow work through the pain. “Get it out, get it out, get it out!” 

Ignis grabs Prompto’s hand, and brings it down between his legs. He can feel Prompto tremble, and hears him gasp as he touches something warm and hard. “That’s the head of your pup, Prompto. It’s almost there.”

“I can feel their head…,” Prompto says with something like awe in his voice. This moment seems to have given him new energy. With the next three contractions he brings their baby into the world, slumping against Noctis’ as he feels it slide out of him.

“You did it!” Noctis says excitedly, helping Prompto to lie down while Ignis and Gladio clean the newborn. 

“It’s a girl!” Gladio announces. “A healthy little girl.”

Prompto sobs from relief, and as he meets Noctis’ gaze he’s smiling through the tears. “Our daughter.”

“Our daughter.” Noctis says, and leans down to kiss Prompto deeply. “I’m so proud of you, Prom. So, so proud.”

Prompto’s smile is wobbly, and there are even more tears when Ignis places the little girl in his arms. “By the Six! She’s so pretty!”

Ignis smiles and sits down on the other bed to give the new family some space. As if on cue Rose starts crying, and he picks her up. Gladio is right there with him, kissing his temple. 

“It’s a miracle.” If Gladio is talking about their daughter, about Prompto and Noctis’ pup, or both isn’t clear, but Ignis just nods, leaning against his mate.

Noctis peppers Prompto’s face in little kisses. “You’ve done great, Prompto. You gifted me our daughter.”

“She’s a present from both of us to both of us.” Prompto says. The little girl is holding his index finger, dark hair still a bit wet. 

“The best.” Noctis says. “Welcome, Pearl.”

“Welcome, Pearl.” Prompto repeats, not able to look away from that little bundle in his arms even for a second. 

The pain of the last hours isn’t exactly forgotten, but everything is worth it in the end. It brought them their daughter. And that is really worth everything.


End file.
